Silent
by Swissalo
Summary: For sixteen years she's never said a word, and no one knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent  
By** : Swissalo  
**Started** : 09/27/05  
**Finished** : 10/09/05  
**Disclaimer** : Sam and Dean I do not own, nor am I poor college student that I am making any money off this. Anything that doesn't belong to the Supernatural world, belongs to me... in some strange way.

* * *

"She was eight when she stopped talking, something… _someone_ killed her parents. Everyone who's talked to her thinks she just doesn't want to talk about it because it scarred her. But…" Nurse Agie spoke as she lead the two unknown men towards her ward, she didn't ask about them since they had past the inspection of the Head Doctor that was all she needed to know. For now at least, if they bothered her charges there would be hell to pay, forget what the Head Doctor thought no one hurt her charges. As she took them past locked doors and card access only rooms, she did not see the two share a meaningful look with one another over her head as she continued on her way towards the day ward.

"But…" twenty-two year old Sam Winchester prompted as he and his brother followed the aging nurse. They had only been passing through Townstead when Dean happened to read a small story about a family who had been murdered somehow in a house they had just bought. Nothing out of the ordinary really except for the fact that the family's young son had been left alive but had died under mysterious causes after talking to the detective about what he had seen. The article had been enough for the two to stay in Townstead to figure out if the random wasn't really random at all. It had taken some digging but the two had found everything they needed to know, and the last clue had lead them here. To the only girl to live, the one that wouldn't speak.

"We, the nurses, we think it threatened her in some way. The doctors think we're insane, because there's not way for her late parents murderer to know." Agie told them as she led them into the solarium. Waving towards the guard who had let them into the solarium, Nurse Agie stopped at the door and watched the two men as they glanced around the room. "Biddy's over there in the rocking chair, she's not going to answer anything, so I don't know how much of a help she'll be."

"Thanks." Dean nodded as he located Biddy over in the corner, rocking back and forth slowly in the dark coloured chair. Biddy was staring at nothing, but had picked the best location in the room to see everything that was happening. Glancing over at Sam both brothers carefully made their way over to the silent girl, past other residents who looked to have more problems than just not speaking.

xXx

"She won't talk, but she paints." The Head Doctor had told them, after granting them admittance to see Biddy. Thinking they were detectives, as they came every so often to speak with Biddy. "It's the same thing everyday and if we don't have the two colours she uses, she doesn't paint, she'll just sit there."

"We'll probably have to see those paintings," Sam had spoken after the two had left the office to wait for their guide, "probably as she paints them."

"Yeah." Dean had grunted as he stared at the white walls, enough to make anyone crazy in their blaring plain colour.

xXx

Grabbing two chairs on their way Sam and Dean placed themselves on either side of Biddy to try and understand her world. Dean cleared his throat, this would almost be like talking to a wall. Glancing over at his younger brother Dean nodded before settling in the uncomfortable orange plastic chair of school year days.

"Biddy we want to ask you about your old house." Sam started off, speaking softly to the mute girl. Both were shocked when she turned her head, sharply, to stare at Sam, through a veil of chocolate cherry hair. Dull grey eyes sharpened as they locked onto Sam's green before Biddy's head slowly turned to face straight ahead. Dean lean forward slightly to glance at Biddy's face and noted that her eyes had become hazy again. Sharing a meaningful glance with one another, Sam continued to prod on hoping that something else would cause another reaction in the girl.

"Another family died in that house, Biddy, making it the eight family since your parents. We want to know what's going on, before we buy the house." Biddy never reacted, only continued to stare at nothing. If it weren't for the fact that she was breathing, rocking herself and occasionally blinking she could have been a manikin. As it was Biddy was currently only a living doll. Nodding to himself, Sam mulled over their short conversation with everyone before Biddy, and then with the woman herself.

"We want to try and solve whatever happened in your old house, Biddy. We know that something is in the house and that the murders aren't normal." Sam told her as he leaned back in his chair, he saw a slight hitch in her breath before she lowered her head and gave a ghost smile. Dean nodded his head as he watched his baby brother work on getting the mute girl to respond the only way she seemed willing to do so, with facial expressions. Heaven knows he wouldn't have the patience to deal with Biddy's actions, or lack thereof.

The sound of a chime brought about a change within the solarium as the residents began to stand and leave their games and books to head towards a door that one of the nurses had opened when the bell had gone off. Sam and Dean watched as the room cleared of residents and the nursing staff, glancing at the retreating form of Nurse Agie, who had smiled over at them they turned to study Biddy. She continued to rock back and forth in her rocking chair for another minute before standing up and started to make her way out of the room. Sam and Dean moved to follow after the girl, as she walked confidently out of the room. Once they entered the hallway, the brothers stopped to try and have their eyes adjust to the dull yellow of the hallway after being in a sun filled room.

Sam glanced around the hall, there were only two doors and no windows, the only light in the hall hummed over their heads. He couldn't understand how anyone could live like this, the white walls, and the structured lifestyle. Especially for a girl who was only here because she had no other family who wanted to take her in and the state thought she was disturbed from seeing her parents killed. Glancing over at his brother who was staring at the red haired girl, he narrowed his eyes, Dean for all that he was had noticed something that he wasn't going to talk about until he was ready. Granted Sam did most of the research but he hadn't been as enthusiastic about this as Dean had been.

It was as if, after looking further into the house of Townstead, Dean had found something kindred with the lost Biddy. Shaking his head, Sam was almost relieved to find that they had reached the other door, which Biddy had opened slightly to allow natural light to filter into the yellow hallway. Glancing into Biddy's now soft grey eyes Sam almost relaxed, before realizing that relaxing might cause him to miss something vital. Watching as Biddy turned and stared at both of them, Sam tried to understand what the silent girl was trying to convey in that one look.

Dean nodded as Biddy looked his way, before grasping the door and pulling it open. Biddy froze before letting go of the door handle and walking into the room, no longer looking at the Winchester brothers. Sam hit Dean on the arm, earning a 'what!' from his dense brother before walking into a room that was similar to the solarium except for the smell of paints and clay that permeated the air. Noticing that all of the nurses smiled as they watched Biddy walk past them but not offer to help her, showed either the woman's independence or the nurses' inability to understand her.

Through his musing, Dean had moved to watch as Biddy collected her paints, brushes and water cup, before moving to an unused easel on the other side of the room away from almost everyone else in the art room. Patting his brother on the shoulder to point out what Biddy was doing, before moving over to watch as she finished setting up her space. A distant look filtered over grey eyes as Biddy began to start working on her painting. Looking away from the deadened look, a look that haunted Dean still, he let Sam watch as Biddy began to let the brush drag black paint over it, forming the outline of a man and a shadow that only came from a doorway. Biddy had only started on the outline, but Sam was already staring hard at the painting as she finished haloing the figures body and the shadow, before starting to paint out from the outline. The only thing he couldn't understand was why in some places Biddy pushed the brush harder onto the paper and then softer in others, but still completely covering the white paper in black. Hitting Dean on the shoulder, the Winchester brothers watched as Biddy painted the shadow red, defying all logic, unless the red stood for blood but that was almost doubtable. All reports had pointed to the fact that Biddy had been asleep when her parents were murdered.

Biddy finished painting within twenty minutes having perfected the art piece over the years, but still taking her time to make sure the message stuck. Slowly she began to clean up, and walked away from the two men who had come to talk to her. She knew they were different, Raven had been telling her about them for years, but she never hoped they would come to Townstead, anywhere but Townstead. She didn't want any more nightmares about things to come, she didn't want to have to deal with the house demon that had been sealed into her house. The creature had already caused enough problems for her and anyone who tried to live in the house and had ever since her family had entered the house all those years ago. The demon had only become strong enough after she was eight and her eldest aunt had died. Only when Raven and Celesta had entered her life, only then had the house demon awakened and started to terrorize her family.

Watching as the two brothers stared at her painting, she flicked the black cross at her neck, the cross that no one had ever been able to take off her person. The cross that the house poltergeist had placed around her neck after threatening her to never speak, never tell a living soul in word written or otherwise it wasn't her fault that those other children hadn't taken him seriously and had talked, it wasn't her problem.

"She paints this everyday." Dean muttered as he studied the painting, before glancing at Biddy who was meticulously cleaning the two brushes she had been using. Looking over at his brother who was leafing through a book of Biddy's original drawings Dean turned back to the grey-eyed girl who was now staring unbashingly between them and the book Sam was holding before turning and leaving the room with the rest of the residents. Leaving them with only a book of black and red shadow to try and solve this mystery.

"That was helpful." Dean fumed, as he stormed down the stairs and started off towards his car. They had pressed the nurses and doctors a bit more but had turned up with nothing else but the art book, which according to the others was something the original detectives had never looked at.

"She's given us all the clues she can. I think she knows we can help, we just have to find out why she's unable to speak. What made her different from the other kids who have died." Sam spoke trying to calm his brother, even though Biddy was probably going to be one of their tougher cases they had agreed to try and solve this mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent  
****Chapter 2  
****By** : Swissalo  
**Started** : 10/11/05  
**Finished **: 10/13/05

**Review Corner** :

**Cyberchick2007 **: Thank you.  
**SomeoneElsesDream** : You have to read to find that out and thanks.  
**mel11** : Thanks.

* * *

Staring up at the quaint two story house, you almost couldn't believe that something terrifying haunted the white house with its blue shutters and picket fence garden border. But from every instance, every story, the timeline from which the murders happened they were just too exact to be anything but the truth. Something haunted the little house and it constantly and repeatedly murdered families. But they all started in 1988, when Biddy turned eight and when Biddy stopped talking.

The only other thing that the children who had survived only to die later were the odd burns that went around their necks. But Biddy wore a necklace, nothing like the neck burns those children had received. Dean stopped at that thought, Biddy _wore_ a necklace.

"I'm going to go talk to Biddy again tomorrow." Sam spoke as he stared up at the seemingly normal house. He had more questions for the girl and since he had gotten more of a response from her in the short time they had talked to her, he thought it might help. Time to put those classes of his to the test.

"Find." Dean grunted as she stepped over the yellow police tape. Not waiting to see if his little brother would follow after him. As much of a help as Biddy could be, he didn't think she could help them anymore; but it was more because her dead eyes bothered him. But if Sam could get her to trust them maybe she could help with this mystery. Though it wouldn't be him she would trust, he had already gotten the feeling that something around her hadn't like his presence near Biddy. Though he had been unable to tell Sam as his baby brother had been drawn to Biddy for the same reason he hadn't.

xXx

Biddy stood off to the side, away from the institution's other residents. She was looking off into the distance, just staring at nothing, or at least nothing anyone could see except her. Sam already knew that there was more to Biddy than just being the soul survivor of a demonic attack. Pocketing the keys to Dean's car, he walked down the deck stairs and slowly made his way towards Biddy. The desk nurse had thought he was insane for coming back, but had granted him admittance to see the young woman who had lost sixteen years of her life to the demon Dean was trying to deal with. Sam might not have started out enjoying this case, but something about Biddy had put him at ease. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Moving to stand beside the silent woman, Sam welcomed the calm that radiated off her. he knew he had a job to do but right now he just wanted to do nothing, Biddy would talk in her own way. Watching out of the corner of his eye as Biddy stared at the rose bushes, he was more than surprised to see faint lights jumping from the blooms. Turning his full attention to the roses, he didn't see Biddy freeze up.

Biddy for all she was worth, understood why these two men were trying to help. Raven had told her about them since he had come into her life eighteen years ago. She felt sorry for them, for the life they had to live, but stopping the supernatural and knowing about it and dreaming about it were two different things. Being caught unaware when Aunt Mima died a year after Raven appeared and a year before Celesta and the house demon came. Biddy was unaware on everything Aunt Mima was suppose to teach her, everything that Celesta her _good_ spirit had to do.

Biddy always knew from the first nightmare of fire and blood when she was three that something about her family was different. To learn later from Aunt Mima that she came from a line of "spirit talkers" was confusing for her five year old self to comprehend but torment on her now twenty-four year old person. But from what Celesta and later the vicious Gaven said she was the first to be Daimon Sided in the spirit world. That had the house demon not have broken out and Aunt Mima not have died she would never have had the neutral Celesta in her corner. Thought the young green will-o-wisp was happy to provide her services to Biddy, to help numb the dreams Gaven sent her and the stories Raven told her.

Letting her grey eyes follow the movement of the black wisp as it floated towards her, Biddy lowered her eyes as she waited for the last wisp to appear before her. He would introduce himself and she would have the full court of will-o-wisp connections, she would fully be Daimon Sided in the Spirit world. This new wisp was completely Daimon Sided and would bring with him more nightmares and more horror stories than even the silver Gaven who was just as Daimon Sided as the new wisp or the purplish blue Raven who was a neutral that leaned Daimon Sided.

Celesta would not be able to counter the stories these three told with her neutral almost spirit sided stories. Biddy knew that Raven never like to tell her everything, but he knew that she needed to know about the Winchester family, though they weren't to know of her until the time was right. Which was why John Winchester never came to Townstead to solve the supernatural mystery, it would have opened a can of worms so great that the entire spirit world would have been at war. Gaven loved giving her the prophecies, being completely Daimon Sided he was sadistical to an extreme, even if he was loyal to her, he never lied and everything he showed her came true.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Biddy almost flinched before realizing that Sam had also noticed the new wisp making his way towards them. Granted he probably didn't realize what she was yet, two cases in one. Though the wisps couldn't be dealt with like a demon could or an enraged spirit, they never left until their guided died. But a lot about the wisps were never know, even to those with the Winchester's amount of knowledge, the only knowledge they had were on the swamp wisps not the spirit world ones. Celesta said it was about protection for the Winchesters and for her, Biddy neither cared nor understood.

As soon as the three lights had vanished, Sam had turned his attention back to Biddy, only to find the woman was staring at a single point on the horizon, a single point that was moving at a slow butterfly like rate, but still moving towards them. He had only seen will-o-wisps once in his life and they had never been the friendliest types, having lead his family around in circles for several hours before they had tired of them and left. But the small green one nearly sang of joy, the ease that he had felt before was with this little wisp. He could probably just probably pin the other two lights on Dean's discomfort with Biddy, those two were definitely the dark ones of the little group; and this one seemed to be the darkest of them all.

Turning Biddy to face him, Sam noticed that her grey eyes were set, she understood what was happening even if he himself didn't. It looked like he was going to spend some more time scouring Dad's journal to try and figure this out, Dean would believe him but was wrapped up with the house demon. Sam almost stumbled when the black light appeared between him and Biddy, but he watched in silence as Biddy greeted the little black and red light with a butterfly like touch. Narrowing his eyes Sam replayed the scene, some bizarre bonding action had just taken place and Biddy's eyes had darkened again. Almost like the dark ones caused her soul to darken as they bonded.

"Biddy, I want to take you to your old house." Sam spoke softly as he led Biddy over to an old oak tree. Letting the woman slump to the ground, he stood towering over her already small form. It seemed everything he had achieved with Biddy the other day was just that. She looked like the lifeless doll that bothered Dean. Glancing around the yard, Sam let his eyes wander over to a group of young children who were in the institution for reasons he could never fathom. But they were screaming happily as they played jump rope and hopscotch and tag. It was a depressing scene, these were things that he never got to do as a child. Everything was about the supernatural, helping others, learning as they went. Nothing was we'll live here and go out every so often. It was constant moving from city to city never having a place to call home because it was too dangerous.

Sometimes Sam didn't see the reason to keep doing this, it was an impossible feat, there were always going to be supernatural things happening, but he never knew if they were going to find their father. If they could get Biddy to talk, she knew something because something about those paintings had felt off, though every test he tried came back negative.

So lost in his musing he didn't feel Biddy take his hand as he continued to watch the children play in the next field.

xXx

Dean was almost ready to call it a day, the demon was in that house, he'd felt it the moment he had walked through the door. It was an extremely pissed off being, not because Biddy had lived; like the plane crashing poltergeist, but it was pissed off at something. But he had let Sam have his car, he had regretted it the moment he had watched his black '67 Chevy Impala drive off without him in it. He felt lost without knowing his car was within running distance should he need something in the trunk. But it was miles away at the institution with Sam, and his brother didn't have a cell phone.

"Fuck." Dean muttered as he walked around the deserted house once more, all he needed was to find whatever object the demon was tied to and destroy it. Because it was improvable for a demon of this strength and power to just haunt this one house, especially a murderous one, they liked to move around. Much as he wanted to deny it, they were going to need Biddy's help, something about her had drawn the creature out before her presence could probably do it again.

From the police reports he knew where Biddy's parents were killed and every other adult the demon had killed. The children lived, were taken in to police custody and died days later, but the same thing had happened with Biddy and she had lived. But she never talked, they hadn't questioned the children at the department from any of the reports he had. Though, Dean thought, it didn't stop the children from talking to someone. From what the doctors had said, Biddy stopped talking all together, so she had probably followed the demon's instructions. But, he reckoned, she probably knew what or where the item that kept the creature sealed to the house was located.

Surveying the master bedroom once more, Dean froze when he heard a car rumble to a stop in the driveway. Turning around, he slowly eased himself into the hallway before sliding into one of the smaller rooms and over to the window. The blinds had been shut by the cops days before when they suspected that it was possible that the murderer might come back, though he never did. Police were idiots sometimes, Dean snorted before slowly lifting the blinds. He was relieved to see that it was his car in the driveway with his brother still sitting in the stationary vehicle. From his vantage point, it looked like Sam was talking to someone, but he could see no one else in the car with his baby brother. Letting the parted blinds fall, Dean went to collect his stuff before booting his brother out of the driver's seat so he could slide behind the wheel of his car.

Making his way into the basement, Dean stopped to survey the cluttered storage room, shaking his head Dean threw his bag out of the window he had used to enter the house before hoisting himself up. Grumbling about the squeeze, Dean stood up and dusted the dirt off his leather jacket before turning to close the window. Picking up his bag, Dean started walking towards the front of the house, mulling over everything that he had figured out.

Dean stopped as he listened to his brother's voice filter over the wind, Sam was trying to coax someone to do something. Heading around the corner of the house, Dean was more than surprised to see that he had been correct in believing that someone else had been in the car with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent  
****Chapter 3  
****By** : Swissalo  
**Started** : 10/13/05  
**Finished** : 10/22/05

**Review Corner** :

**Little Spike  
****kyzhart** : Thanks!  
**Nate and Jake  
****princess moon shadow  
****SomeoneElsesDream** : Long chapters are a must.  
**Cyberchick2007** : Thanks

* * *

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted earning a glare as Sam looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Sam's hatred of his longtime nickname Dean turned his attention to the burgundy haired woman in his car. She wasn't looking at him or Sam but at the house, he almost wondered what was going through her head as she looked at her old home. But he shook it off, he had something more important to discuss, turning his attention on his brother Dean tossed his bag over by the car. "We need to talk." 

Sam nodded, glancing over at Biddy before silently followed Dean as his brother walked back towards the side of the house, away from Biddy. Stopping suddenly Dean spun around to face Sam, his hazel eyes blazed as they locked on Sam. Dean watched as Sam rolled his eyes, taking in Sam's guarded expression he knew that this conversation was going to be another of the ongoing battles between the two of them. Even more so than when they had fought over insignificant things back when they were younger. Dean knew Sam completely understood his actions and reasons but that didn't mean Dean himself had to go along with them and like them.

"What is she doing here?" Dean whispered fiercely as he flung his arm in the direction of the driveway. He would admit that they probably needed Biddy's help but not right now, he needed to do more research on this, he needed to understand why they hadn't picked up on this story when it had first happened.

"She wanted to leave." Sam muttered as he glared at Dean, he loved his brother but heaven or hellfire he wasn't going to put Biddy back in that institution, though he didn't know why he thought this way. She was fading away in that environment, she wasn't a stupid woman she just couldn't talk for reasons still unknown. She knew how to live even if almost her whole life had been wasted in that structured hell. He also wanted to study those will-o-wisps, he really wanted to know the story that was Biddy. Those wisps weren't like anything he had ever heard about before, glancing at Dean he watched as his older brother seemed to be internalizing his anger. Least he blow up now and piss off the house demon. Dean snorted as he glared at his baby brother, knowing that Sam wasn't telling him everything, telling him anything was more like it.

"Well she can't exactly talk, how in God's name do you know she wanted to leave?" Dean threw back at Sam, knowing that it would hit a cord in his brother's shell. But bring Biddy here, right now, when he knew nothing more about the demon except that it was an angry son of a bitch who could very possibly use Biddy's presence to appear again. "Sam you brought her into this thing without us knowing all the facts. For all we know she's going to cause that demon to break out."

"What do you know about will-o-wisps?" Sam asked suddenly, startling Dean as his brother changed topics on him. Dean stared at Sam before dropping the subject of Biddy for the moment. Their conversation was far from over, but Dean figured, he might get further with Sam if he didn't press as much. Never seemed to have helped much in the past.

"They're white or pale blue and enjoy getting people lost and creating mischief. Sammy you know this, we dealt with some mischievous wisps when you were six." Dean glanced at his brother, wondering what was causing Sam to ask questions he already knew the answer to, but Sam was lost in thought and hadn't even responded to being called Sammy.

"Didn't Dad think there was another 'race' of wisps. Because I remember one that was darker than all the others and it seemed to be following after us but when we followed it disappeared. You have to remember that, even Dad was getting annoyed with the oddities of that wisp he didn't think it was a wisp." Sam prodded on, he could search his father's journal but wanted to know if his father or Dean had found anything else out about the will-o-wisps. He could tell by Dean's clueless expression that his older brother obviously didn't remember the wisp Sam was talking about.

"I think we chalked that one up to be something else." Dean answered slowly as he turned to really look at his brother. He didn't know what the wisps had to do with the house demon. "What's up with the questions, man?"

"Nothing." And with that answer Dean sighed heavily, Sam had shut him out again. Rubbing his face with his hands, Dean blew the air out of his lungs before shaking his head. Nodding to himself, Dean took one last look at the house before sizing Sam up, his brother had a guarded look and a stubborn streak a mile long. Sam wasn't going to tell him anything, and right now he was tired of the house.

"Fine." Dean muttered as he brushed past Sam, he stopped when he was just a foot from his brother and turned. "This isn't over man, we are going to talk about this later."

Sam didn't respond except to pull out the keys to the car and toss them in Dean's direction.

"I'm guessing she's staying with us tonight, too?" Dean asked as he glanced at his car, it was almost time to leave the neighborhood they were in for the day. The residents would be coming home soon and Dean didn't want to get caught around a police crime scene, especially with the surviving girl.

"Yeah." Sam grunted as he moved past Dean and towards the car, Dean watched in silence as Sam left, they'd work out their problems when the time came. Maybe having Biddy and whatever else was with her, and Dean was certain that she was never really alone, would help them work out whatever issues the two of them had.

xXx

Biddy stared at the old house, her old house, it use to be painted a light creamy tan with dark green shutters and a lighter green coloured door, she knew she had helped pick out the colours. The fence garden was new, Daddy had planted holly bushes as there was no need for the fancy water everyday or they'll die the next flowers. But everything changed, Biddy thought, when Daddy inherited that vase. The holly bushes started to die off, slowly, as he stopped caring for them. Mother worried but she didn't really know anything, she never really seemed able to handle everything.

When she was three, Biddy remembered dreaming of fire and blood, there had been so much blood, but no smoke for that fire. Turning her attention to the side of the house where same and Dean were fighting, Biddy knew, by the Gods she knew everything changed from this point on. Letting her attention fall back on the house Biddy tried to remember. That vase, the green and black vase with its silver lid, Daddy had gotten it when Great Uncle Maitland died of unknown causes. She had been four at the time and Daddy had taken to holing up in the basement. With the vase.

Biddy stopped as The Cesar appeared before her, the Daimon Sided wisp was going to torture her with dreams, images that she could only brush through in black and red paint. Watching as the small wisp danced before her, Biddy thought it was almost ironical that The Cesar was like her paintings in colour at least. He was more deadly than any House Demon could be, so was Gaven except the silver wisp of Daimon Sided was more into warning other people away than giving her dreams, any more at least. Something in the spirit world had made Gaven stop giving her the dreams and prophecies unless Gaven himself thought them important. Unless of course Gaven had known that The Cesar was coming to take up Gaven's mantle as the dream giver.

Closing her eyes, Biddy thought back to when she had first met the Winchester brother, Gaven had been with her. She had felt the silver will-o-wisp's feelings darken, Gaven didn't like Dean and had nothing to do with his character but everything to do with the shape shifter that had stolen Dean's form and memories. It had stolen a part of his soul as it rifled through his innermost unconscious thoughts. Gave not use to scarred souls, reacted unlike every other will-o-wisp, even Raven who spent most of his time with the Winchester's put off a small air of dislike. Something about that injury put off the two wisps; maybe even The Cesar would act like that. Celesta said it was almost like a disease; Dean would be more receptive to other attacks by demons now that there was an opening.

Turning her thoughts from The Cesar and the other will-o-wisps, Biddy stared at her old house. It was the basement; Daddy had hid the vase down there, somewhere, someplace hidden from inquisitive eyes. But he had never been the same after Great Uncle Maitland died. Much more psychotic and less paranoid, even when Aunt Mima showed up, when Biddy was five. It had been almost joyful, really, she remembered, Mother had been happy to have her sister back even if the other two were still not talking to her and Biddy was happy to know that there was family on her mother's side. But Aunt Mima always talked in riddles and Raven new to her as he was, watched the Winchesters when Aunt Mima was around. She had been horrified when Aunt Mima had been found dead when she was six, the victim of a sloppy and quick soul stealing. How old were Sam and Dean when they had happened on Aunt Mima's body. How young?

Biddy continued to stare at the house even when an upset Sam stormed around the corner of the house. She knew it was the beginning of change, after all Raven had finally allowed the Winchesters to spy the article in the paper. Welcome to hell, Biddy thought as she watched Sam climb into the passenger's seat. The Cesar hummed at the negative emotions he felt from the youngest Winchester. Biddy stared at The Cesar as he made himself visible to Sam who froze as the will-o-wisp appeared before him. Biddy moved slightly in the backseat as she followed The Cesar with her eyes, she was going to have to swat the annoying light bulb away from Sam. The Cesar and even Gaven lived off negative emotions from others by heightening the feelings that caused such hateful emotions to peak, just so those two could stay longer in the mortal plain. However, she was saved from doing so when Dean rounded the corner, The Cesar acted just like she thought he would and vanished.

Sam let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and glanced over at Biddy who just stared at him before relocating her gaze. Shaking his head Sam watched in trepidation as his brother moved around the back of the car, reloading his bag with anything he thought vital from the hidden compartment. When Dean slammed the trunk down, Sam knew he had pissed his older brother off and only Biddy's presence kept him from letting the world know. Dean would never curse in front of a woman, it just wasn't done. As Dean climbed into the driver's seat, Sam settled back knowing that it was going to be a long uncomfortable drive back to their hotel room.

* * *

**A.N.** I have four oneshots(right now) that are floating around also in the Supernatural area. And for those who read this and have read them I just want to answer some things I saw in the reviews and can't answer. 

Down the Road, really nothing but a big thank you for everyone who read it.  
Aftermath, the same thing and I hope those who haven't see the episode have already seen it or will see it Sunday.  
Be Strong, another big thank you for everyone, and yes I love powerful emotional writing in small pieces.  
Beginnings, to Drink Sparky Cola(I think I see some of the more intersting pennames in this section than any other) I agree with that and would try but I don't think I could do it justice and SomeoneElsesDream, definitely a one shot, I thought about going further but I titled it Beginnings for a that specific reason. That and thanks.

_Swissalo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent**  
**Chapter 4  
****By** : Swissalo  
**Started **: 11/09/05  
**Finished** : 11/21/05 

**A.N.** Sorry about the wait, but I've been fairly busy with school and work. I've been writing when I get the chance to but haven't had the time to type it up.

**Review Corner :  
****Drink Sparky Cola** : Thanks for the vote of confidence. Interesting IDs keep life interesting, though.  
**Ghostwriter  
****princess moon shadow**

* * *

"Man what were you thinking." Dean growled as he turned on his brother, Biddy already settled in their hotel room was unaware of the argument. "Were you even at all? No, Sam, shut up and listen. Yes, we probably _probably_ need Biddy's help with this. I've scoured that house twice top to bottom and can't find hide or hair of that demon. So _maybe_ she knows where it is. But you can't just go and bring her here. And I know you know this. So what's the real reason you brought her, it isn't because she wanted to leave."

Sam sighed as he fell against the motel wall outside of their room. The wooden siding was rough and unmoving even when padded by his sweat jacket. Running his hands through his hair, Sam looked pleadingly over at his brother hoping Dean would drop this like the secrets he couldn't tell. He didn't know what had made him take Biddy out of the institution, something about those wisps had bothered him and he wanted to figure it out. The newest one had drained everything out of her for almost and hour, but as he looked at Dean Sam knew that his brother wouldn't understand. He barely remembered that purple wisp that he didn't even think was a wisp at all.

"Sam listen to me, we'll keep her here, until I'm positive I can't find that Demon without her help. But man, you're going to be staying with her, incase the cops show up. Dammit Sammy talk to me." Dean stared at his baby brother, anger all but forgotten when he found that his words were not having any sort of affect on Sam. What was it about this Biddy woman that caused his brother to lose all common sense. Looking through the window to where Biddy sat, on the corner of Sam's bed, he couldn't understand. There was nothing particularly special about her, except for what she had survived. But he also knew that the dreading he had felt before when he was around her was ten times stronger.

Thinking back on his first conversation with Sam when the topic had had changed from Biddy's presences to the will o'the wisps he stared harder at the girl. She was now staring straight at him with a masked look, it was almost like she didn't see him but Dean didn't believe for a second that she was unaware. Dean studied her before furrowing his eyebrow, something what playing with her hair. Something that glowed black, studying the phenomenon for a moment longer, Dean started for the motel door.

"That's why I brought her with me." Sam murmured as he clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder, halting his brother from trying to banish the little will-o-wisp. "He, I'm pretty sure it's a he, cam to her this morning, she has at least two others with her saw them also, playing." Sam stopped, letting everything he was saying sink in, "You weren't there when he came, she seemed to die just a little bit more. I don't know what their purpose is, but that's a will-o-wisp and she's constantly surrounded by them."

"Which is impossible." Dean uttered as he stared hard at the creature that was currently floating around their room past all the protections he had placed within the motel room the second he knew Sam was out of the room looking for something to eat. "They like to get people lost, granted some don't but most do."

"They're will-o-wisps and we've met one before, that purple blue one we saw that time we were in the swamp, it kept vanishing every time Dad tried to follow it." Sam chilled as he glared at Dean, he didn't know why every time he brought that will-o-wisp up his father or Dean just told him it wasn't what he thought and to not dwell on it. It was almost like they had somehow been made to forget that incident with the purple will-o-wisp, but they remembered everything else about that hunt in minute detail, just now the purple one.

xXx

Biddy watched as the two came back into the room, the room that felt about ten times calmer even with The Cesar's presence. She could feel the wisp moving about her shoulders, it was welcoming almost to feel that light brush of air against her neck as the wisp remained with her. However comforting The Cesar's presence was she definitely did not want to fall asleep tonight if The Cesar or Gaven were in the room. Nothing would be peaceful, and there were already going to be enough problems without anything extra being thrown into the mix.

Sam gave Biddy a slight smile as he kept his eyes locked on the black will-o-wisp, this one he didn't like. Somehow, he knew that this wisp was the reason he had stayed so angry with Dean for as long as he had. Sure, he had been upset with his brother earlier, but somehow that creature had drawn up every dark emotion he had for Dean and it had taken nearly two hours for him to not feel like he needed to strangle his brother. Glancing over at his brother, Sam watched as Dean started leafing through the worn brown leather notebook of their fathers, Sam hadn't found anything worthy of being discussed. The purple one had been mentioned, once and very briefly, but nothing more. He could almost hear Dean's thoughts and schemes as he read the entry on will o'the wisp and studied the black and red one that was floating around Biddy. It was in mild frustration that caused Dean to toss the book on the table, it was no use they wouldn't be able to reference anything from their father's knowledge.

"So that's a will-o-wisp." Dean commented suddenly as he leaned back in the motel chair, drawing Biddy's attention to him. "I'm not so sure, it defies everything anyone has ever found out about will-o-wisps. For all we know they're some demon and it's really you that's to blame for all this."

Sam stared openly at Dean, he knew his brother was any idiot at times but this, this was insane. It might not be like every other wisp in the world, that other people say and just because they had no information Dean was trying, Dean was trying to get Biddy to talk. All right so maybe his brother wasn't a complete idiot. But saying that she might have something to do with her own parents murder was unfounded. Turning his attention on Biddy, he noticed she was looking at something just past Dean's shoulder.

Sitting down on his bead, Sam moved to lean against the headboard so he could take everything in without feeling like he was in a one-sided tennis match. Turning his attention from Biddy, when he heard Dean's surprised grunt Sam was surprised to see three more will-o-wisps in their room. He watched as the black and red one went to join the other three as they floated around his brother. Jumping to his feet Sam tried to cross the room to get to his brother's aid, but was halted when Biddy grabbed his wrist. Sam was about to rip his wrist out of her grasp when three of the four creatures left. He felt somewhat helpless as he watched Dean slump down in the chair, he didn't feel Biddy let go of his wrist. Gazing at the purple blue wisp suspiciously Sam slowly made his way to Dean's side. His brother was just staring at the ceiling, his eyes hazy, but Dean jumped and nearly fell out of the chair when Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly as he sat on the edge of Dean's bed, leaning towards his brother. Dean glanced over at Sam before chancing a look at Biddy who currently had her hands cupped with the purple one resting in them. Shaking his head Dean grabbed for his father's journal before turning his attention back to his brother.

"They just decided to prove me wrong." Dean answered slowly as he gaze went back to the blue purple will-o-wisp. He never wanted to upset one of those creatures again. Those visual images they used to speak were enough to drain him mentally. "None of them like me much."

Sam didn't speak as he studied his brother, Dean was going to have to work through whatever had happened before he would be able to explain anything. Whatever had happened took a lot out of his brother, sighing Sam moved slowly pulling down the comforter on Dean's bed before reaching for Dean who was once again staring at the ceiling. When Dean didn't put up a fight, Sam glanced over at Biddy's hand before pushing his brother down on the bed. Pulling at Dean's shoelaces, he tugged his brother's boots off. Dean would probably wake up later and change but right now, it was just getting his brother as comfortable as he could.

* * *

Alia would like to apologize for:  
A. The shortness of this chapter, it's a page and a half shorter than my other chapters.  
B. The duration that this took to get out to you.  
However, there is a reason for this lateness, I was in a minor car accident last week and have been having to deal with insurance people for the past week.

_Swissalo_


End file.
